hachans_precure_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Keso Andia
Keso Andia (ケソアンディア Kesoandia) is of of the five main cures in Glitter Charm PreCure. She is a 13 year old girl, she is very smart for her age. She is one of Emma's childhood friends and the president of the school. Andia's alter ego is Cure Star (キュアスターKyuasutā). Her catchphrase is "And according to my calculations" (私の計算によると Watashi no keisan ni yoru to). Personality Andia is an intelligent girl who is often quiet, but she is blunt and not afraid to speak her mind. She loves to sports too. She is one of the top ten scoring students in the national trial exams. Andia is at the top of the class and constantly placed as the first place in her school. Andia is childhood friends with Emma, since they live near each other. Ever since they were children, Andia has been taking on the responsibility of looking after the troublemaker Emma. She also was always protected by Emma which makes Andia trust her. She strives to lead a quiet school life, but is often dragged into various things by Emma. Appearance Andia has sharp blue eyes and long, wavy blue hair. She usually wears a blue dress without any sleeves. In the middle of her dress there is a yellow bow with a star in the middle. She also wears white shoes with yellow stars on them. For summer she wears a white tunic with a light blue collar and skirt. Around the bottom of the dress is a sideways yellow star pattern accenting her striped sleeve cuffs and the bow hanging from her neck. This is paired with white socks with frilly cuff and blue flats. In winter she wears a white long sleeved blouse with crimped lines and ruffles at the middle, worn beneath a light blue pleat dress with a buttoned band beneath the chest and frilly petticoat. At the neck is a blue ribbon. She also wears white socks with brown boots. As Cure Star her eyes stay the same but her hair gets lighter and her bangs become streaked. History Andia is Emma's best friend and they have known each other since elementary school. She always tries to stop Emma from overdoing things but cannot seem to do so. Her mother works late at a local hospital and her father travels the world. Andia finds out about Pretty Cure when Emma decides to tell her because it is hard for her to keep a secret from her best friend. Relationships Aida Emma: Emma is Andia's best friend since childhood. Ders Amarda: Amarda is another one of Andia's childhood friends, as they met in elementary school. Drin Samira: Samira is one of her Pretty Cure teammates. They become good friends. Cure Star ' "The light of Sparkling Stars! Cure Star!"' 輝く星の光！ キュアスター！ Kagayaku hoshi no hikari! Kyuasutā! Cure Star (キュアスター Kyuasutā) is Andia's Pretty Cure alter ego. Her powers come from the stars. Attacks Sparkling Shower- is Cure Star's main atteck. It is the first attack ever made by her. Shouting Star-is the second main attack. Power-Ups She can use Power Ups when she takes it seriously in the battle, when this happens, a blue light appears around her body. Songs Andia and all the other Cures sing the opening song (Glitter Charm Precure) and the ending song (Glitter Glitter). Etemology Andia as a girls' name is pronounced an-DEE. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Andie is "manly, virile". Trivia *It is reveald that her birthday is on October 2nd. *Her zodiac sign is Libra. *Andia also shares her birthday date with her best friend Emma. Gallery KOP;.jpg|Cure Star Glitter-Cure-dolldivine.jpg|Keso Andia HHHHOI.jpg Andia.jpg Category:Glitter Charm PreCure Category:Glitter Charm PreCure Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cures Category:Fan Cures Category:Fancharacter Category:Main Cures Category:Blue Cure Category:Stub